Prisoners of Love
by Peppermintcookz
Summary: Sequel to 'It's raining Kanda and Tyki' . . . this time the boys are in jail, for unknown reasons. In other words - Free French Fries amd YAOI! To be continued.. x3333


**Sequel to 'It's raining Kanda and Tyki'**

**Kanda is in the prison****, because he has been a naughty boy. And his life turns into a nightmare when he finds out that his cellmate is no other but Tyki. He remembers his first time with that perverted guy. The Noah also remembers. . . **

**Breaking Benjamin – Unknown Soldier****. \m/**

_- - Show me what it's like. . to dream in black and white._

**I don't own anything. T-T**

**

* * *

**

**At Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

'**_Well, well. . . what do we have here? You know, this is a men prison. A lady like you shouldn't be here._**' One of the prisoners made a huge mistake. He called Kanda '**a lady**'.

The exorcist stood up from his seat. He was in the dining hall surrounded by other prisoners - killers, rapers, crazy people. The Japanese boy was on the edge of losing his common sense too. It has been three day since he came to this fucking prison and everyone tried to rape him, because he looked like a girl. Most of the man here were with no hair, covered in tattoos, and .. . . **GAYS**!

'_**Shut the fucking hell up! I . . AM . . . A GUY!**_' Screamed Kanda at the prisoners.

'_**Did I heard right? You're a GAY?**_' One of them came closer to the boy and said to him. '_**That's just what we're lookin' for, ya know?**_' Next thing Kanda saw was that muscular man's hand. For the first time in his life Yuu was actually flying. It was nice, except for the following pain.

'_**Che! I'll kill you, bastard!**_' Kanda stood up quickly, but his defence was useless. All of the prisoners were against him. Well, not exactly every one of them.

'_**Gentlemen, you shouldn't be playing with him. **__**He's mine.**_' A familiar voice came behind Kanda's back. It was . .

‚_**Tyki?!?! What the fuck are you doing here?!**_' The Japanese boy watched in horror while the others greeted the Noah.

'_**Well, that doesn't really matter, does it? I could ask you the same. But I'm happy that we meet again, Kanda...**_ '

Just hearing his name from that . . . **that** guy, made Yuu to shiver and to remember all of the pleasures from **that **rainy day. Or shall I say night…

'_**Come on, let him go, dudes.**_' Ordered Tyki and the prisoners let Kanda without hesitation. His most hated enemyjust saved him from eternal raping. He even **took his hand** and dragged him outside the hall.

'_**I wonder . . . Did you rape all these prisoners or you're just stronger than them? Why did they listen to you?**_' Kanda was still mad at Tyki for leaving him that day. And for his surprise the Portuguese man pushed him to the wall and kissed him. It was dark in the corridor and there was nobody. They were alone. The Noah hugged his enemy really tight, while their tongues played for a long time.

This time, the Japanese boy didn't try to protest. He had already given up to this guy..He always makes him confused, but Kanda liked it that way. He was happy again.

'_**I'm sorry for leaving you, Kanda. Near the cowshed were Akumas and I had to go. They might have hurt you. I missed you so much!**_' Tyki paused. . . '_**And I would never cheat on you, so . . I didn't touch a single guy here. You're much special than them. And beautiful too. I love you, Kanda. I burn with the desire to have you.**_'

'_**Huh, don't think I'll believe you. About the loving-me part. And I don't care if you have slept with these idiots. I don't care about you. Leave me alone!**_'

'_**Your body is saying something different than you. Or at least it wants something from me. Why are your hands around my neck?**_' asked the Noah, laughing.

'_**Fuck you!**_' replied Kanda, as he removed his hands from Tyki's arms. He looked away, because he was ashamed of his feelings. It wasn't right to be with a man.

'_**Your wishes are my command, darling.**_' Within a second Yuu and Tyki found themselves in a prisoner's cell. The older man pushed gently Kanda on the bed and kissed his neck. The boy was turned on and thought that they should stop.

'_**Tyki, I don't want you to leave me again. It's cold without you….**_' The exorcist blushed and looked the other way, but the Noah of Pleasure already saw that. He was amazed at Kanda's words and looked him seriously.

'_**I promise I won't leave you again like that. Let me repay you by comforting and warming you.**_' The man kissed Yuu with so much love, that the youth couldn't resist and just nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Night**

**

* * *

  
**

They slowly undressed themselves as the night-guard shouted. '_**Everyone in bed! Lights off.**_'

'_**Finally, man!**_' replied Tyki quietly as he kissed Kanda's naked body. He reached to his member, which was really hard, and removed his underwear. It was cold, so the man had to wrap somehow Yuu in the thin blanket. Success!

'_**I'm o…key.. ah! Tyki!**_' The Noah of **Pleasure **already put Kanda's dick in his hot mouth and licked his length several times, and then - sucked his head. The boy moaned. He had never felt such a **pleasure**. This is nothing compared to last time . .. and much more was coming. Tyki was also hard down there. Hearing his name from the moaning Kanda is such a turn-on! He played with the boy's lower head, while rubbing his hole. Afterwards he licked it and pumped Yuu's hard member.

'_**Ah, put it in me! Tykii….. mmmm. . . **_' The older man also couldn't take it much more and made Kanda lick his member. That way it will be wet and it won't hurt Tyki's beloved. This time the Japanese didn't scream, he moaned. It wasn't as painful as last time. Now, their sex was filled with love and passion. The room was filled with moans and groans.

'_**Kandaaa, I'm coming**__**!**_' Tyki kissed his love and spread his liquid inside Yuu. It was such a damn pleasure for both of them that the younger boy came too, only seconds after Tyki did.

They were breathing heavily and were tired. The Noah lay next to Kanda so he could warm him for the rest of the night. The two men were very happy. Especially Yuu-chan. Tyki was really growing on him.

* * *

'**I love you.'**

**

* * *

  
**

In the morning Kanda already knew that Tyki was gon....e?

'_**You're still here?! I thought that . ..**_ ' Tyki Mikk placed his finger on Kanda's mouth and silent him.

'_**Be quiet, darling. My head hurts from the travelling.**_'

'_**Travelling? WTF? Where the hell are we?**_' Asked Yuu and he was a little bit mad, but moreover – confused.

'_**In France, honey-bunny. It is, after all, the city of love.**_ _**Now, please, sleep.**_' The Portuguese man took Kanda in his strong arms and their naked bodies were so close to each other. It was kinda warm, so Yuu stopped resisting and fell asleep again. It was freaking five in the morning!

* * *

**10 o'clock - ****Ohayou gozaimasu****!**

**

* * *

  
**

Kanda sensed some awful smell and he was annoyed again. He was in fucking France, with fucking love-birds on every kilometre and he was awoken by something that stinks like shit!

'_**TYKIII! I . . .WILL . . KILL. . . YOU!**_' Screamed the Japanese boy and went to the other room, fully naked, to see what was happening there. His lover was in the kitchen, making French fries.

'_**Ah, ohayou gazaimasu, anata!**_*' said Tyki with a smile on his face. He was wearing an apron. Pink apron…

'_**Are you crazy or yes? Why the fuck are you making freaking French fries for breakfast. I won't eat them anyway! Che…**_'

'_**Well, you are already awoken, so my plan is ruined. Just search trough them and you'll understand…**_' replied Tyki with sadness in his voice. He gave Kanda a plate with half-raw potatoes and waited.

'_**What am I searching for? I don't understand this stupid…………game……**_' The boy stopped and.. just couldn't believe his eyes. Beneath the pile of French fries was a ring. And not any kind of ring….

'_**You know, I imagined this reaction of yours. And it will always makes me laugh.**_' Giggled the Noah, as he leaned over Kanda to give him a kiss.

* * *

'_**Will you marry me?**_'

* * *

***Ah, good morning, darling!**

**- - - - - - - - - - -  
**

**Well, I was 'inspired' by 'New Moon''s ending so… sorry if ****it sucks, but the movie ended too damn ridiculous. xD**

**I'll definitely sequel it… after I figure out how. **

**Hope you like it.**** =P**


End file.
